


Fireworks

by Ravenclawpride06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawpride06/pseuds/Ravenclawpride06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia drabble for bonfire night. Set during 3a. Complete fluff and snuggles because Lydia is “cold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Description: Stydia drabble for bonfire night. Set during 3a. Complete fluff and snuggles because Lydia is “cold.”
> 
> A/N: I feel like this came out as British as possible. Sorry about that! Also I wrote this on a whim so sorry for any mistakes!

‘You're not getting out of it, Lydia,’ Allison says, her tone light and teasing.

‘What, like I don't have better things to do tonight?’ Lydia pouts in an exasperated manner, crossing her arms. 

Allison smiles at her best friend, ‘Come on, it’ll be fun. Plus you promised me moral support,’ Allison nudges her as she gets ready.

‘You don't think I can't see what you're trying to do? You and Scott, trying to set me and Stiles up; we’re about as different as two people can be, you do know that?’

‘I don’t think you are, you've just chosen to believe that.’

Lydia just huffs in reply.

‘I do need you there, Lydia’

‘Fine, but only because it's your first date since you guys broke up; not because of anything else you've said.’

‘Thank you,’ Allison replies, a grin on her face as she turns away.

 

The fireworks aren't due to start for another half an hour so they make their way to the bonfire.

So far Stiles has bought her a hot dog, - half of which he finishes because she's had enough - some candyfloss - which she refuses to share with him (his remark of ' _it's because I'm sweet enough already isn't it?_ ' is met with a look that screams _really?_ ) and some light up deely boppers (which he tells her she looks adorable in and she bites the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling).

The heat of the bonfire has brought them to a standstill and the amber sparks give their faces a warm orange glow. 

Five minutes before the fireworks are due to start, Scott drags them to where he thinks is ‘ _the best viewing point, trust me._ ’ Thankfully it’s quiet, the crowds much closer to where the fireworks are being set off. The park there stood in is huge, but the main event takes place in the middle of a lake, where the fireworks will be launched from an island in the middle of the lake. 

Having left the warmth of the bonfire, Lydia starts to get chilly; and as the fireworks finally start she pouts as she complains of being cold. She startles as Stiles slides his arms around her waist and into the pocket of the hoodie he gave her to wear. He rests his head on her shoulder, and she relaxes after a couple of minutes as her body starts to feel warm again; she tells herself the only reason she feels so comfortable is because he's feels so warm. 

Stiles snuggles as close as he can; he likes the way her hair tickles his nose slightly.

He turns his head to sneak a glance at Lydia. He’s never seen Lydia Martin look so happy; She should watch fireworks more often, he thinks as his stomach clenches at the look of pure wonder on her face. He can’t help himself as he plants a kiss to the side of her head; Lydia is thankful it's dark so no one can see her blushing (especially Allison who she can feel staring intently at her to her left).

After the display is over they wander over to the fair ground, deciding to go on the waltzers. Lydia is scared to admit, even to herself, that the funny feeling she gets in her stomach started before the ride even began. In fact, as Stiles pulls her close to his side she doesn't even know if the feeling has anything to do with the ride at all.

On the ride home he makes her laugh till her stomach hurts.

As she goes to climb out of his car, her hand pauses on the handle of the door, ‘I wasn't supposed to enjoy tonight you know,’ and then quietly ‘Thank you.’

He gets out a few moments after she does, ‘hey Lydia?’

‘Yeah?’

‘One more hug?’

‘Come here you,’ she says as she pulls him in, burying her head in his chest.

 _Allison was right,_ she thinks.


End file.
